


AU: Laboratory

by floralcrowns, Latteccubus



Category: Alternative_Universes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcrowns/pseuds/floralcrowns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteccubus/pseuds/Latteccubus
Summary: This series is based of Alternative Universes where it revolves around the same cast, but in a different world or time. In this addition of the series, the trio is thrown into a universe known as Laboratory, where they’re is used as lab-rats, forced to partake in experiments against their will.





	AU: Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I’ll write one when I get an idea :)

Uhm uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh???


End file.
